Lord of Horses and Cows Moloch
The immortals such as Adam and Eve lived within the ancient Middle Earth of which there is no concrete record. All that is left of that era are folk tales and stories. "It was a time where mortals and gods walked the same plane of existence. The masters of the wild would bring great game onto our tables and the lords of the earth would bring great harvests every season. All would be at peace with each other and no conflict existed. This is also the time of the great lord of cows and horses, the one who brings us and our livestock health and vitality. He would roam the fields and guide any lost livestock back to their masters doorstep. No matter how far on the horizon, his grand stature could be observed, guiding a massive herd through the beautiful fields of the ancient middle earth." -''An extract from an old book, found in a bandit's camp.'' With the times advancing, the immortals went into hiding and all of the gods were forced to leave Middle Earth to avoid getting caught up in the Eternal Conflict. Moloch lead a herd of animals in the darkest depths of Hell and used a great part of his power to create the Deep Forest, where he can safely remain and preserve the various species he managed to save. Over time Moloch's original purpose was misinterpreted and he was beginning to be recognised as the god of strength and vigour. To this day, former farmers that were forced into becoming bandits and outlaws pray to Moloch, for the great times of prosperity to come back. Location After defeating Paimon enough times to acquire all the necessary gear you need for Tier 4, you are granted access to the Forbidden Depths of Hell, where you will find the next set of bosses to fight for stats and gear upgrades. There's a short cut in Hell that will take you straight to the Forbidden Depths of Hell. Afterwards head to the right and you will find the -Deep Forest- portal. Tips "Cleave" On every auto attack Moloch has a very powerful cleaving attack that will hit anything near his primary target. The cleave itself does far more damage than his regular auto attacks. To avoid this, simply have your tank run ahead and force Moloch to face away from the rest of your team. "Stomp" Every 15 seconds Moloch will do a war stomp attack that does a good amount of AoE magic damage. You can delay the stomp's cast by mini-stunning Moloch. "Super-stomp" Every 5th stomp he will stop attacking for about 4 seconds. After those 4 seconds are up, he will release a massive second stomp, that will 1 shot everything in the area around him. To avoid instantaneous death, use an ability that grants you 100% magic resistance or immunity to death blows. Although it is a large AoE you can still run away in time to not get hit by it if you react quickly enough. Items When you finally get Tier 4 you will have to replace all of your Paimon gear with Moloch's. Unlike all the bosses before, he does not drop spirits that are meant for upgrading items, instead he drops the raw items, which have the same stats as Paimon gear.